Ena: The Beginning
by ThoughtBubble18
Summary: Maybe she wasn't always this strict and unfeeling. She had to have a life before Hogwarts. What if Rowena Ravenclaw used to be just... Ena. My take on Rowena Ravenclaw's story and how she came to be a founder of Hogwarts. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and never will be.

CH 1

I quietly pad through the dark, lush forest, making no sound. I secretly am very pleased with my ability to be so silent when I want to, but I will never admit to it. Of course, my stealthiness is ruined by the loud crunching and crashing of feet coming from the girl behind me, not to mention the constant stream of words coming from her mouth, my sister's, that is.

"So then she said, Leda, if you come back next free-day, I will teach you the names of the fish by our stream and so that's why I'm excited to go to Ena's house today because she's going to teach me about fish and I love fish and Ena's really smart so she will know all about them and-" I swear, that girl could talk for days and never get tired. I sometimes wonder how in the world she never runs out of things to say, but such is the 9-year-old mind of Leda.

"Eli, are we there yet?" Leda suddenly asks and waits for my answer making there a beautiful silence. I ponder whether I should just not answer so the silence can stretch on, but I know she will just ask again.

"Almost there, just around the bend." I answer my deep voice adding a sharp contrast to her high one. Leda continues to chatter, her voice gaining an even more excited tone. I look up at the treetops when there is suddenly a loud crack. Quickly, I grab Leda around the waist and dive to the side of the dirt path landing hard on my shoulder. A large tree branch falls from the sky and makes a large boom, as leaves and birds fly up around it.

There is a startling silence before I hear Leda from under me squeak, "I didn't do it this time, I swear." I look down at her small dirty face seeing that her muddy eyes, my mother's eyes, are filled with tears.

"Hey, it was an accident, probably some squirrels getting into a fist fight." I say while we stand and I dust her off, earning a small smile. I smile back, grabbing her hand, and we continue down the path. Inside, I can't help but be worried. These "accidents" have been happening a lot more lately, and Leda always seems to be around when they do. I know there is no way that Leda could have made that branch fall, but as I look down at her short blond hair, completely tangled and unmanageable, I can't help but wonder.

"Ena! We're here!" Leda yells as she bounds into the small brown cottage situated like an island in the middle of the forest. I smile, and want to run as well as I see a familiar mane of dark hair peek out the door.

"Leda!" Ena shrieks as if she didn't know we were coming. She then proceeds to pick up and swing Leda around in a big bear hug. I laugh at the familiar scene; since they happen to do the same thing every free day. Ena finally puts Leda down and looks up at me. I smile at my best friend, who I have known since Leda was born, and I can't help the small leap in my stomach. It has come on slowly, this feeling. I have known Ena since we were 9, so she was always just a best friend and playmate to me. Then, just about 3 years ago, I seemed to notice how pretty her laugh was, how soft her hair seemed to be, how interesting her ice blue eyes were.

"Make haste Eli! I found an animal's hole just down the path and we're going to watch it!" I hear Ena call from the cottage; jerking me from my thoughts and making me go red as I walk quickly to see what new adventure my girls were planning today.

Ena and Leda lay flat on their stomachs next to me, Leda's expression set and determined as she watches the small hole in the ground in front of them.

I can tell that Leda is dying to squirm and talk, but she is being very good, something she never does for me, but always for Ena. Ena has a small, slight smile on her face, as she always does when she's teaching. From the minute Leda was born, she became Ena's little pupil, hanging on her every word and following her everywhere. Ena loved, still loves, to teach her endless knowledge, and the two of them were always going off into the woods to explore. I, of course, followed blindly because, not only were they my only playmates, but Ena really did make everything fascinating. She could talk forever while watching a small colony of ants, and we would listen like they were the most enthralling creatures, because she made them that. I know Ena is also a natural caretaker, and because Leda and I don't have a mother figure, Ena took over the spot for Leda. On her little adventures, she always tries to impart some sort of important life lesson for Leda. For example, today it was probably patience because of all the waiting around for something to happen. I don't mind though, because I love to be with my girls.

* * *

"Ena!" Leda whisper yells at Ena, pointing frantically at the hole. Ena silently puts her finger to her lips as she nods her sharp, ice blue eyes pointed at the ground. I tear my gaze away from Ena, as I realize I had stared at her for too long, and watch the ground. Suddenly a large snake with dark zigzags slithers out of the hole and towards our little watching party.

"Wow!" I hear from Leda, and I turn to see her face is open in excitement and amazement, as her good patience has paid off.

"Woops!" Ena exclaims as she jumps up and drags Leda back. "Not good. That there is an adder, lucky us we come across the only poisonous snake in Glen. Might as well head home anyways." Ena says looking up at the sky. Seeing the look on Leda's face, she quickly adds, "But of course we'll look for a safe snake another day and maybe we can collect leaves on our way home."

Leda's smile returns as she grabs Ena's hand and starts down the path. I can't help the swooping in my stomach again, this time not for Ena, but for the feeling of family. I love our little group of three, sometimes I wish we could just leave our parents and find a new life; One where Ena didn't have to constantly look after her ailing mother and I didn't have to protect my sister from my father's blows. I sigh as the feeling of euphoria soon leaves and I am stuck with knowing that I have to go back to my house, not my home. Nope, definitely not my home.

"Eli Doons, stop moping and come walk with us!" Ena sternly yells from in front of me on the path. I laugh at the small smile she is trying to hide and hurry to catch up."

I poke Ena in the stomach when I get to her. "Hah! Don't know my middle name do you?"

"Of course I do," she says, her nose stuck in the air. "You don't have one." She looks up at me with a smirk and a twinkle in her icy eyes. She barks a laugh, "You do remember my mother was your mother's midwife, right?"

"And of course I forgot you remember everything!" I laugh again.

"I have a middle name!" Leda pipes up, grabbing my hand so she is now in between Ena and me.

"And a very pretty one at that, Leda Mae." Ena affectionately ruffles Leda's hair.

I suck in a small breath as I feel a sharp pain in my chest from Leda's middle name. I quickly let it out again in frustration when I see Ena's cottage come out from around the corner. What was wrong with me? I should be happy for the amount of time I get out of my house. But no matter how many times I tell myself that, I can't help but hope, _pray_, for something to change. For me to be able to finally go home. And home is when I am with my sister and Ena Ravenclaw.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"Mother, I'm home!" I call throughout the house. Although, I could have said it in a normal voice and she would have heard; what with our house being so small. I look around at our tiny kitchen. We have a small fireplace set up in the corner, always with a blazing fire or hot coals. In front of the fireplace is my favorite chair and sitting beside it is my mother's.

"Rowena, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." I hear my mother say from the only other room in our house besides the cellar. I scowl at the use of my full name which I despise. When you live alone in the woods with a sick mother, magic powers, and a brilliant mind, who wants a name like Rowena? But, of course, my mother insists upon it. When I walk into the room where we both sleep, I see her propped up in her bed with some spell books and her always-by-her-side wand. My mother is always improving upon her magic and has me practice all the time too. She told me when I was little that I had real potential. And then, when I got older she told me I had some of the best talent she's ever seen. I don't really know if that's true though because I don't know any other trained witches but me and her. My magic skill is basically the only thing she ever compliments me on so I have to believe her. My mother is a very honest woman.

"Rowena pull that hair of yours back somehow, it's very unladylike to have it everywhere like that. You look like a lion." I sigh knowing full well she's never seen a lion before, just read about them.

"Mother, have you taken your potion today?" I ask, tucking stray blanket around her and straitening pillows. I've always felt like I have to do something like that since she has been sick and in bed. Eli tells me it's because I have the natural tendency to take care of people and I suppose he's right. It's strange, me having what Eli calls, "The Brain" but never really understanding myself.

"Rowena, look up while you're talking to me. And I'm not quite sure if I've taken my potion today, oh well." She shrugs. I roll my eyes as I go to get the potion. I know full well that my mother remembers everything, so she would know if she drank that potion. Mother just doesn't like to have to rely on a potion to stay alive. But I need her to take the potion because I need her.

"Rowena, why are you not summoning the potion dear, it's a simple accio spell. I thought you learned that ages ago."

"I left my wand on my chair because I was out with Eli and Leda, remember? I can't risk them seeing it, as you know. And I promise I'll practice my magic on the workdays, all right?" I recite. I have this argument with my mother basically every free day, the one day that Eli has off of working in the fields. Eli works long hours in the fields with his father all the other days, and so I always spend my whole free day with him and Leda. Leda wishes she could come and spend every workday with me too, but Eli and her father won't let her come alone. There are sometimes witch-hunters walking the wood's paths, and non-magic folk really shouldn't walk on them alone. It's alright if Leda comes to our cottage with Eli though because he's so big and strong from working in the fields. Everyone feels safe with him.

"Rowena darling, if you are getting the potion, which I wouldn't mind if you didn't, really, make haste, I feel the beginning of a headache." I push any other thought of Eli away and pick up my wand from my favorite chair. I silently summon the potion; I've only recently learned how to do a non-verbal spell and I'm quite proud of it. The little vial filled with my mother's potion comes zooming out from the chimney. Leave it to my mother to try to hide it while I'm gone. She's supposed to be on bed-rest but my mother is as stubborn as a Billy Goat. Not that I would ever compare my mother to a goat, she would kill me.

"Rowena!" my mother shrieks, "get your head out of the sky and move it!" I jump a little and rush into our room.

"I'm sorry mother, I was-"

"Off in your own world, I know. Rowena, if you're ever going to get a husband, let alone one with magic, you've got to start straightening up!" Another thing my mother talks about every day, marriage. I've always imagined my future without a husband; just a free girl with a thirst for knowledge. But of course, my mother has other plans.

"Mother, you know I can take care of myself, I have magic-"

"Which is exactly what's going to get you killed-"

"And a good head on my shoulders-"

"Rowena, dear, I know you're smart. So you must understand that I want what's going to make you happy." My mother smiles, like she knows she already won the argument. Usually I let her at this point because of her health. But suddenly, I just feel something snap.

"Mother, I'm never going to be happy with a husband who I have to be a perfect little wife for, and never get to do anything!" I spread my arms wide and I can feel my eyes pop, trying to make her understand. "I want adventure! I want to travel! I want to see the world!" I clasp my hands tightly and get down on my knees so I'm much closer to her. "I love you mother." I whisper, "But… I don't- can't have your future. I can't do that. I can't stay here." I finally relax and lower my shoulders which I didn't know were tense.

My mother sits absolutely still with a look of shock on her face. Slowly, her face relaxes too until she just looks tired and old. Because of her inner strength, I never really notice how her small frame just gets smaller. I instantly feel bad when I think of how sick and weak she looks. Finally, after a long pause where we both sigh a lot, my mother speaks.

"Rowena, I always knew you were not quite like all the other little girls." My shoulders slump even lower as a large lump forms in my throat. I can't believe I've just driven away the only family I have left. "But," my mother slowly continues as a small smile forms on her face. "I've always loved you for it. You're brilliant, special, beautiful, and that's not even counting the magic you have." My mother laughs and I laugh along as a startled tear falls down my face. "I need to give you a chance to be young. You need a chance to go, 'on an adventure' as you call it." I grab my mother's hand and try to smile through my tears. "I'm nearing the end of my life-" I quickly shake my head and start to contradict her but she gives me a stern look. "Yes, I am. You don't need to hide it from me, I'm a big girl like you. I'm nearing the end of my life," she continues, "And lately all I've done is scold you and make you take care of me. I don't want your memories of me tainted by that. That's why," My mother gets a mischievous glint in her eye and starts to reach under her pillow. I go to help her but she swats my hand away so she can do it herself. She pulls out a cloth potato bag filled with parchment. "I've made you an adventure!" my mother finishes. She looks extremely excited and I feel a rush of excitement as well. I realize when I look into the bag with parchment filled with her handwriting, that she must has been working on this project for a while. I feel a rush of love and admiration towards my mother and I give her a large hug.

"Now, don't get mushy on me." She pretends to frown but I can tell she has to try hard. Though I've been speechless for awhile, I finally find words,

"What kind of adventure is this?"

"Well of course a good one!" My mother scoffs though I can tell she's fighting a smile again. "I've been working on this every free day while you were gone!" My mother's eyes are alive with excitement as she quickly explains the adventure. "You are to go to the big town. I've written a map for you and any instructions for along the way. Then, when you get there I have all the places you should go, thing to see, and of course, people to meet." She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh. Of course my mother would try to set me up with some eligible bachelors. "I still don't feel entirely comfortable with you traveling alone, it's completely improper, so you should invite Eli to come." I feel a leap of happiness at the thought of travelling with my best friend. "Leda will most likely join and that will take away the improperness of travelling with Eli alone." I feel a flash of confusion until I realize that Eli and I are both of age to marry and we should not be travelling together if we are not married to each other. The rule doesn't really matter with me and Eli since we're not, 'like that,' but my mother is very proper. "Then since you will be by Ollivanders, I thought you might get Leda a wand." I squeal as my mother beams. I have been dying to be able to tell Leda about her magic since I knew she had it. Eli always tells me about the strange things Leda seems to do and I confirmed my suspicions, she is a wizard, with my mother. Just today Eli whispered to me about how another large branch fell down right where they were walking. I of course made up some lie about how it was probably some animal to calm Eli down. I suddenly remember Eli. I can't help but feel pain when I think about how he does not have magic. I always hoped that he would have it, like Leda, so I could tell my best friend the only thing he doesn't know about me. I then realize that there is no way I can get Leda to Ollivanders without Eli knowing.

My mother seems to read my face. "You're a smart girl; you will be able to hide it from him when the time comes." I realize that she's right, but it doesn't make me feel better. I don't want to keep more secrets form Eli, and I can't imagine how Leda is going to feel. My mother's face drops form the grin. "Do you not like my present?"

"Mother!" I scold, "I absolutely love it, how could I not?" I hug her again and give her a kiss as she wipes away my tears.

"All I ever want is for you to be happy," mother sighs and lays back, content, on her pillows. "Now go practice your spells and leave me to rest."

I start to walk away with a spring in my step, already planning on scouring over my new adventure and the endless possibilities it will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I feel a soft moist tongue rub against my hand from behind, and I turn around just as one of my cows gives another large lick to my face.

"Gross!" I yell as I wipe off the slobber. I can hear the other farmers laughing and taunting me from behind and I can't stop my face from turning red.

"Aww! Eli has finally gotten a kiss!"

"They might as well get married, he's of age!"

"And what sweet little children they'll have."

"Hey at least he's finally getting some action rather then what he gets with his Ena!"

At that I swing around and advance on them with my herding stick, trying to look menacing, which just makes them laugh harder.

"Don't get so angry mate" One of the farmers, a short freckled man named Ihon calls out. "We're just playing; we know a cow wouldn't even take your hand." The other farmers explode, hooting and hollering, and I turn away in disgust. I look out at the vast field, surrounded by cattle and some men and wish I was anywhere else. I hate herding duty; I would even take manure shoveling over it. At least I would be alone with my thoughts rather than with these lunatics. I can't help but think of Ena. She's probably planning the next fantastic free day while I'm stuck here pushing around cows. I try to get Ena out of my head. When I was younger, I was friends with them and I talked about Ena non-stop with them since she was my best friend. They all must have assumed we would eventually get married. Once they all started getting married and I still hadn't even told Ena how I felt, things changed. I guess I got a little jealous of them and they got all high and mighty since they had families. There were a couple fights, and now I'm not really apart of their group. Really, it's stupid what they say, but it still gets under my skin. I don't want to fight them anymore, not because of me, I can take it, but I don't want them talking about her anymore then they already do.

"Hey, dreamer boy!" I hear Ihan call out. "Stop thinking of the girl you'll never have and get back to work!" I curse as they all laugh on but I do get back to work because I don't want to get in trouble with my father. My father. Of course he's one of the managers of this retched farm leaving me to work here for the rest of my life. At least I have a small amount of savings saved up so eventually I'll be able to leave. While I work here, mostly alone to my thoughts, my mind wanders to my future. I've made many plans on how I could get out, but none of them seem plausible. Running away, marrying Leda off, marrying Ena; of course, I would never be able to get myself to do any of these. I constantly try to accept my fate as a farmer forever, but my mind just won't let me give up yet.

* * *

"Leda I'm home!" I yell through our perky cottage, wiping the beads of sweat off +-my forehead. I feel the familiar ounce of sadness rising up in me as I walk through the bright red door, but I quickly push it down. It's funny how the outside of our house completely reflects the opposite of what goes on in the inside. Suddenly a flurry of dark green comes running at me and I feel Leda launch herself into my arms.

"Oh Eli, I've been so bored waiting all day for you did you work longer than normal while I was home I worked on my lessons AND had time to study the leaves of that one yellow tree outside like Ena told me to and it was kinda boring but I want to be as smart as Ena!" Leda takes a big breath and her bright brown eyes now with specks of green widen. I set out for the kitchen as Leda starts chattering away again following from behind. I mostly tune her out, but Leda is used to it, she even admits to tuning herself out sometimes. I head towards the pot of soup on the counter that Leda has made. She has become quite the cook what with all her time alone in the day and two hungry stomachs coming home to feed. I start rummaging through the cupboards, trying to find a bowl, and tune back in to the background noise that is my sister.

"And then I weeded the garden and saw that rabbit again! Of course it was probably a different rabbit then before since that was last year but maybe I should ask Ena because she might know and then I organized the pantry again this time by alphabetical order-"

"Oh" I sigh and turn towards the beginning cupboards to find the bowl I need. Suddenly something feels strange and I realize it's because the house is quiet. Leda has stopped talking. I turn around and see her small face filled with confusion and immense concentration, like she's trying to figure something out. I realize she must have noticed my dejectedness and I try to smile. It probably comes out as a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Leda asks in what could be the shortest sentence of her life. The thought makes me let out a short laugh but the look of worry in her eyes wipes the smile from my face.

"I just…" I start with a pause and then it seems my words won't stop. "I'm just so done with my stupid job, stupid future, stupid life! Why can't I take you and me away from this? Why can't I provide something actually good for you? Why can't I make myself happy for once. And why can't I tell Ena how I feel, THAT I LIKE HER!" I abrubtly stop yelling and the house echoes with my voice until all that's left is silence. As I breathe heavily I finally get the courage to look at my little sister. I feel a wave of guilt when I see Leda's open mouthed expression of shock.

I'm about to apologies and pretend it never happened when Leda's expression melts into a grin and she laughs, "Eli, of course Ena knows!" She looks at me like I'm being silly. "You guys are best friends, obviously you like each other!" I can't help but smile at Leda's nine year old naïveness of there being nothing more than liking each other as best friends. I forgot that in her world, what I was feeling was "like like".

"And I'm always happy, you know that. Maybe it would be better if I got to spend more time with Ena, but I love being with you." I smile again as Leda, on her tiptoes, wraps her small arms around my waist and hugs me fiercely. I still feel tense from my explosion but I slowly start to relax and hug her back.

"Eli," Leda says, resting her chin on my stomach and looking up at me with wide scared eyes. "Are you really that sad?" Even though I don't feel it, I find a smile comes easily to my face when looking at my sister who I love so much.

"I'm not sad, just stressed from the day." I say stroking her dirty hair. "How could I be sad when I've got such an amazing sister?" Leda laughs and her chin bounces against my stomach making me laugh. She unwraps her arms and instead grabs my hand. Her hand looks so small against my large calloused one. Leda looks at our hands for a while before she again looks up at me with a very serious look on her face.

"That's good, because all I want is for you to be happy."

* * *

Leda and I are both eating when he comes home. We know because we hear him bustling around outside with our one cow, Horse (Leda named it). I stand up, and motion her towards the door. "Daddy!" I hear and I know that Leda has hugged him. I hear them walking towards the kitchen and I feel my hand start to curl into a fist. I look down and curse myself for not even having the courage to look at him.

"We need to repaint that damn door, the color looks ridiculous." I hear his gruff voice mutter and I finally look up and meet the face so like my own. Dark brown eyes, brown curly hair, his with a touch a gray. My father observes me for a while and I try to hide the hate that is boiling up, threatening to come loose. I finally have to break contact and look down and I feel disgusted with myself.

"Heard you were ignoring all the other boys in the fields. Heard you were starting fights." My father states with a vengeance. "Why can't you get along with them, Heh? You want to lose your job, maybe make me lose mine?" My head snaps up with these lies and I have to bite back a retort.

"No sir." I reply tightly

"That's what I thought." I see my sister start to touch my father's arm and I feel the need to get her out of here.

"Daddy, Eli didn't do anything wrong. Eli wouldn't start a fight." Leda says softly looking up at him with hope, and I just want to grab her and run.

I've always grown up thinking parents were supposed to be superheroes; Indestructible, protecting, and always there for you. And weren't they supposed to love you? It's supposed to be no matter what. Mine were, and did when I was younger. And then my mother died and everything changed. It was like I had been doused with cold water and told to wake up. Parents weren't always there for you and they certainly didn't always love you. Even when you love and need them so much you're heart feels like it's going to burst, they can't come back from the dead and they can become done with you. I guess I realized this early and a part of me froze over. But Leda is stubborn, and she hasn't given up yet. I can see it every time she looks at him with this hope, just yearning for his love. But his eyes look back and I can feel her heart crush just a little more. His face go so blank, it's like she's not even there. It's like he doesn't care one bit what happens to her in this world, and I can't think of a look a parent could give a child much worse than that.

Leda slowly takes her hand off his arm and turns to look at me. I feel the need to convey as much love as I can in that one look, just to show her she does matter in this world.

"Do we have any liquor left?" My father interrupts my look and I feel the hate brim the top. I know I have to do something quick or else I will explode.

"Leda," I begin deadly quiet, "Why don't you go feed Horse?" Leda starts to protest but evidently the tone of my voice changes her mind. When I hear our door slam I finally get the courage to look up into his eyes and I feel the hatred of my own gaze radiate.

"You don't have to pretend around me," I begin, my voice coming out slow and menacing. "But you at least have to try around her!" I end in a shout. His eyes, my eyes, cloud over and I feel a jolt of terror.

"Do not talk to me that way!" my father yells. "I've worked my ass off for you two unappreciative children and I didn't have to!"

"Yes you did!" I'm yelling at the top of my lungs now and I can't even see from the humiliating tears that have popped into my eyes. "We are your goddam CHILDREN! You were supposed to be there! You were supposed to be there even when mother died!"

All of a sudden he's running at me and all I can see is his fist connecting with my face. I stumble backwards but hold my ground. I'm about to let him have one but he grabs my fists and glares, inches from me.

"Don't you dare talk about Mae like that," He spits out, "You will never be like her, you will never live up to her!"

And I'm running from him, from the stupid kitchen were she cooked, from the stupid door that she painted red, and the stupid house that she left me alone in. I can't see where I'm going from my blinding tears and my throbbing cheek and I run into something. Someone, Leda. I fall to the ground, curled up in a ball and just sob. I can feel her tiny arms wrap around me and her high voice telling me it will be okay. I eventually calm myself down and realize there is another set of arms around me and another voice. I look up and see Ena in her brown traveling coat with a look of worry on her pretty face. They both stand up as I do and we stand in a circle.

"Eli, what happened? What are we going to do?" I turn to see Leda's face pinched in confusion and concern and I just want to make her feel better even though I'm the one crying. I see that we are all a little ways down the path leading to my house and that I somehow grabbed my sack of belongings in my rush.

"We have to find somewhere else to go Leda." I say quietly, my voice coming out hoarse from the tears. "I'm never going back there." Leda's eyebrow raise in surprise and worry and I feel so terrible pushing this on a nine year old.

I suddenly hear a gasp of excitement and look to see Ena's face light up in happiness. "This will be perfect Eli" she gasps.

"I'm sorry to say I cannot find any sort of perfection in my situation." I mutter bitterly.

"But Eli, you can just come with me!" Ena seems to get more excited as she lifts up a potato sack she had tied to her back. "We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

Thank you ChaserOfTheQuaffle for the review, it made me so happy and excited to write more!

Next chapter they will finally start on the adventure and there will be some action! Please review, thank you!


End file.
